Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect
Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect is an Android/iOS free-to-play game developed by Square Enix. The game is designed in a style that is reminiscent of the main games in the ''Bravely'' series. It is set 8000 years following the events of Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer in a time when the Crystal's power has waned greatly and the world is undergoing an event known as "The Great Collapse". Gameplay Players are able to customize the appearance of their avatar, allowing them to choose their sex, hairstyle, eyes and skin tone to their liking. The job system is similar to previous games within the series and jobs can be easily changed when desired. Jobs can be enhanced using the Asterisk Board and assigning AP and designated crystals to valued attributes and skills. AP is earned by leveling the job the player has chosen. Crystals are earned as rewards for defeating enemies. The game features a system that allows unlimited actions without the restriction of stamina. Characters can be moved around the map using a virtual pad on the screen. Players may choose a companion to accompany them upon entering a quest area. Upon completing the conditions of the map, players will be given the option of ten seconds before they are exited out of the map or the option to skip the ten seconds entirely. Encountering enemies in battle is initiated by approaching them. Players must first tap their screen in order to initiate the battle. During battle, characters are placed into three rows that can make or break the battle's momentum. Job abilities and attributes may vary depending on which row a player character is situated in. Red rows indicate an area poised for attack by the enemy and players must manipulate their row positioning in order to combat this disadvantage. Players can target an enemy to attack and must wait an allotted amount of time before they are able to attack the enemy. Hitting enemies allow players to accumulate "Brave Points" or "BP" which allow the use of special attacks to eliminate foes. Similar to the main games, battles may proceed into battle chains, wherein the battle continues onto the next round. Players can join the battles of other players on the map by motioning themselves towards the ongoing battle. Parties can be formed with a group of four and can easily be accessed by the use of a warping feature. In major boss battles, groups of players can combat an enemy boss to achieve great rewards. Communication is available during battle via stamps and an in-game chat. Weapons are obtainable via the Mythril gacha system. Weapons of varying rarities can be made exclusive to certain jobs. Some weapons can also be upgraded to a higher rarity. Armor of varying rarities are available to all jobs and can vary in appearance depending on the sex of the character. Job system The game uses a job system that is similar in vein to the system utilized by the main games within the series. Jobs can be obtained and utilized by first undergoing a job quest and completing the conditions for it. After completing the quest, players are then able to use the asterisk for the achieved job. Players may currently select from five jobs made available in the initial release. BDFE Knight.png|'Knight' BDFE Thief.png|'Thief' BDFE White Mage.png|'White Mage' BDFE Black Mage.png|'Black Mage' BDFE Ranger.png|'Ranger' Characters *'Protagonist' - The main character of the game. The protagonist is a childhood friend of Liz and Ace. *'Liz' - Heroine and childhood friend of the player character. She is voiced by Rie Takahashi. *'Ace' - Brother of Liz. He is voiced by Takuya Eguchi. *'Rinne' - A cryst-fairy found in an ancient library. She is voiced by Yūko Minaguchi. *'Julianise' - A woman who serves as sub-heroine. She is voiced by Marina Inoue. Her artwork was illustrated by Hiro Mashima. *'Leigh Cook' - A righteous and merciless man in opposition of the heroes. He is voiced by Ryōhei Kimura. His artwork was illustrated by Arina Tanemura. *'Mist' - A mysterious woman connected to the world's core. She is voiced by Kaori Nazuka. Her artwork was illustrated by Takeshi Okano. *'Yew Geneolgia' - Protagonist of Bravely Second: End Layer. He is encountered by the player as a student working on his thesis. Story Ace, Liz and the protagonist are approached by Leigh Cook, who proclaims that they should surrender themselves since the water vestal has perished and the last Crystal has stopped functioning. Ace continues to resist and gets shot in the process, urging his sister and the protagonist to run. A gunman attempts to shoot the protagonist but Liz runs towards the protagonist and is shot instead. A dying Liz urges the protagonist to proceed further within the library, wherein the protagonist encounters a mysterious fairy emerging from a book. The fairy conjures a portal and tells the protagonist that there is nothing more left for them in this time. The protagonist and the fairy walk into the portal, finding themselves in the desert of the past. Development The game features artwork from guest artists such as Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail; Arina Tanemura, the creator of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and other various works; and Takeshi Okano, the creator of Hell Teacher Nube. Gallery BDFE Icon.png| BDFE Artwork.png| BDFE splash screen.png| BDFE Artwork2.png|Artwork commemorating the game's release. BDFE Phone Compatibility Chart.png|Device compatibility. BDFE Gameplay.png| BDFE Jobs.png|Available jobs. BDFE Liz.png|Liz. BDFE Liz2.png|Liz. BDFE Ace.png|Ace. BDFE Ace2.png|Ace. BDFE Rinne.png|Rinne. BDFE Rinne2.png|Rinne. BDFE Julianise.png|Julianise. BDFE Julianise2.png|Julianise. BDFE Leigh Cook.png|Leigh Cook. BDFE Leigh Cook2.png|Leigh Cook. BDFE Mist.png|Mist. BDFE Mist2.png|Mist. External links *Official Japanese site *Google Play Store Purchase Page Category:Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect Category:Games Category:Japan-exclusive games